From Hate To Love
by TPATFan16
Summary: 2 gnomes, a Red girl and a Blue boy, kept apart from a feud filled with hate and betrayal. No one knows how it all started or the reason for so much misgrace. But by the eternal love they feel for each other, they will risk everything they have to be together. Because what is forbidden, it's what is most desired*
1. Hello Hello

**Hey, my loyal and loving friends and readers! I came back with what I promised... a new story about our favourite gnome couple. Let me take you guys through my version of the movie and few more chapters too. I would like to take my dearest BFF'S (Best Fanfiction Friends) JBABE! (I LUV U, GIRL!) LittleRedNinja & love345 (I LUV U GUYS TOO!) With all my hearts! That's why this is for u and all of my readers!**

**Ok, I'm gonna start the story with my and all of our favourite scene in the movie, but if u guys don't mind. I'm gonna give u guys another version of this part. It's starts with Jules POV, mostly the whole story is from her POV but I will add other characters too. Oh, and also I will add a few romantic songs that I know and that I think they are perfect for them. Some of them u guys know them and some of them u don't but either way that I hope that u guys will love.**

**On with the first chapter... ENJOY! REVIEW! & LUV U GUYS! ;)**

**1. Hello Hello**

_Juliet´s POV_

Tonight, I guess it was not my night because I wasn´t the only one who was in this abandon garden. Because I just met the most handsomest and beautiful gnome in my life. We were fighting for the flower that would change my life but no matter how many times I snatched it from him; he was already there to take it back from me. When he had it, he ran toward to a large tree branch over a pond, outside the greenhouse. I ran after him and snuck behind him by cautiously climbing under the branch and sneaking behind him. I tried to take the Orchid from him for the 4th time tonight. We fought over for the flower from back and forth and he span me around on the tree branch and pulled me closer to him but it looks like he wanted me to be even closer to him because he pulled me into his arms, I was a bit surprised but I didn't resist. Soon we got lost in eachother's eyes but me more in his. I closed my eyes as we lean closer to the other and...

**We kiss!**

His lips... they were so soft, warm and addicting like anything I have ever experienced before in my life. Lost in his lips, I let go of his hands and slowly wrapped my arms around his neck and I felt him do the same as he wrapped his arms around my waist. He pulled me closer to him, feeling the first sparks of love and affection.

Suddenly, I remember that I was doing a crazy thing of kissing a man I have never even met before. It was so wrong but it felt so right. But this was completely crazy! I had to stop myself! Then I opened my eyes, seeing that he was still kissing me and I then slowly pushed him away from me. He seem confused but he didn't stop looking at me with those beautiful blue eyes of his in a lovingly way, still holding me in his arms.

"What's the matter?" He asked, confused

I sigh, disappointed "This is wrong. I can't do this!

"Do what?"

"Be here with you! I have to go!

Feeling a bit angry, I snatched the Orchid from his hands again! I looked back at him slightly mad, like is if I never wanted to see him again as I put my mask back on but something told me that he didn't want me to leave because he grabbed me by my wrist and pulled me back into his big strong arms again.

"Put me down right now" I whisper, shaking in his arms

I tried to get out of his embrace but I couldn't "No, wait. I'm not letting you leave" he whispers back, holding me tighter.

"Let go of me!"

"No, I won't"

"I don't know you and I don't know you!" I yelled at him, struggling in his embrace

"Do you really think that matters to me?"

"To me, it does. So let me go!"

"Wait!" He cried as I jumped off the tree branch, making a run for it

Soon he thought fast when he grabbed a hold of the bottom edge of black dress and ripped it off, showing my red dress. He was shocked when he saw it. I walked away from him, a bit scared. Suddenly, we both heard a cracking sound and it was the tree branch we were standing on. I thought fast and jumped backwards before the branch snap but I would say he didn't have much luck as me. He fell into the water and I got a bit worried for him. I lean on the edge of the water and search for him but I then saw a strange blob of Blue coming up, toward me. It was that gnome but he was a Blue! Terrified, I backed away from him and was about to make a run for it but he grabbed my arm and pulled me back in his big strong arms.

"Wait, I can explain!"

"Get away from me, you monster!"

"I'm sorry but I can't let you go! So calm down"

I release myself from his embrace and ran as fast as I could to get away from him but he ran after me. Soon I ran through the tall grass and the big leaves, dodging every plant that was in my way but soon I ran into a brick wall. I had nowhere to go, I was trapped like a tiny mouse who was about to be eaten by a killer cat, who was that Blue behind me. I was his prey and he was my hunter, ready to kill me.

I panted heavily "Oh no. Dead end" _Literally_

While breathing very fast, I tried to climb over the brick wall but it was very difficult because I kept slipping and falling down. Suddenly, I turn around and I lean myself against the wall, in fright when I saw that Blue gnome in front of me. I pushed myself against the wall as he got closer to me, I have never been so scared in my life but that didn't mean I was going down with a fight.

"Stay away from me" I said, softly and terrified

"Calm down, I won't hurt you" he said calmly as he walked toward me

"Get away from me. I know who you are" I was starting to breathe heavenly, scared

But he continue to get closer to me "I don't think you do"

He got closer; a few inches from me and it made me angry **"I swear if you come near me..."**

And before I could finish talking, at full speed, he cut me off when he kissed me and pulled me back in his arms! I was surprised and looked at him in shock as he had his eyes closed as he kissed me. I wish I could back away from him, I knew he wasn't trustworthy. My mind was screaming that I should stop and get away from him but my heart wouldn't let me. Soon my emotions took over my mind and I closed my eyes and kissed him back, lovingly. I wrapped my arms around him again and he wrapped his arms around my waist. I got lost in his kiss like if I was in a daydream and in a world that there was only me and him. Soon I remember who he was and what he is. A Blue, a member from the garden that killed my mother and he tries everyday to destroy my garden. Then I pulled away from him and tried to make a run for it again. I wish I had a way out but I let out a scream when I felt him pull my arm and back into his arms. I struggled by his grip but he held me tight in his embrace with his arms around my waist.

"Let me go" I whisper

"I can't do that" he whisper

"If you're gonna kill me... just do it. **Do it now**!" I screamed in anger at him but it didn't seem to work because he still wouldn't let me go.

He place his hand on my cheek and it made me shake "I can't do that either" he whisper.

I feared that he might do something horrible to me or even kill me. I mean, why wouldn't he kill me? He's a Blue and I'm a Red, our families have been enemies for years and I doubt that this one was any different. But I had a feeling that he wasn't gonna do anything because he just stood there, staring at me with those big gorgeous eyes of his. I felt his breath and maybe he was feeling mine because I was still breathing heavily but this time a little softer as I continue to admire him. He still held me in his arms and I could have stayed in them forever but then I got my courage to stand up to him again.

"If you don't let me go of me right now, I will scream" I whisper but I didn't mean it.

That would mean major trouble if my Dad or any of the Reds heard me and find me here with this Blue. I was lost in his azul eyes that he knew I was lying and I was.

"You and I both know you wouldn't do that"

I felt this great attraction with him, there was something about him that drawn mw to him, to stay in his arms forever. As he continue to stare into my eyes and me in his. He slowly reached the side of my face and he started stroking my cheek, slowly and lovingly and it made me shake, feeling nervous. I was shocked that he didn't want to kill me or anything. Why wasn't he doing it? But more importantly why was I not doing anything to prevent this from happening, I had to escape him before my emotions get more stronger than they already have.

Suddenly, he was about to kiss me again and with an amount of strength, I pushed myself from him and I jumped up the tree that was above us and started climbing it. Climbing was my specialty; I had no trouble climbing up trees or anything else that was made of wood or stone. What can you expect from somebody who's wanted to escape her garden like if it was a prison? He looked shocked by seeing me climbing up the branches as leaves fell down on him. I looked down and he started climbing up the trunk of the tree and up branches, chasing me but not as fast as I could. **(A/N: It's kinda like in Pocahontas, that she's climbing the tree but John Smith is having troubling climbing the big tree, following her. LUV THAT MOVIE!*) **

"Wait; just let me talk to you" he yelled down at me

But I refuse to look down at him "I have nothing to say to you!"

I yelled back at him, angry but I saw that he wasn't behind me anymore. That means he stopped following me and I was relieved. I jumped branch to branch, with no problem. Not a scratch or chip in my body. I soon made it to the gate with the hole on the door, I climbed down the tree. "Ok, I'm almost down" I was a few inches away from the ground, but without looking down, I thought I was in the clear until I fell into the arms of that Blue at the bottom of the tree. I let out a scared gasp but at the same time I was falling more in love with him. He holds me bride style like if he was my Prince Charming, I felt like it but I refused to admit it. A part of me I felt that I was in heaven with him but another part of me said that I should stay away from him but my heart said that I should ignore it and him with me.

"What are you doing?" I cried as I tried to get away from him

But he held me tight in his arms "What? You really thought I was gonna let you escape?"

"Will you please put me down?" I ask, annoyed

"No, I don't want you to run off again"

"I can walk on my own, you know"

"And you won't escape?"

I shook my head "No"

"You sure?"

I nodded and he gently put me down on the floor as I crossed my arms in annoyance. And about 3 seconds I ran at full speed toward the gate but he act fast by grabbing me by my waist and pulling me back into his arms, holding me bride style again. I got annoyed and crossed me arms again, frustrated and he laughs as he carried me through the alley, where no one could see us, I hope.

"Sorry but I think this chase is over. So, should I carry you back home?"

"Do I have a choice since you're not gonna put me down?" I said, annoyed.

"What's your name by the way?" He asked, smiling

I turned my head from him "That's none of your business" I said annoy and a bit harsh, looking away from him.

"Oh don't be so cruel with me, come on, tell me" he teased

I look back at him, with a mad grin "I don't know. I still you don't trust you"

"Still think that I'm going to kill you?" he says, chuckling

"You're a Blue, aren't you?"

"Yes, and aren't you a Red?"

"Yes, but if you're not going to kill me, what are you gonna do with me?"

"Nothing that you don't want"

He whispers, leaning in to kiss me again. I was about to feel his lips again but I stopped and pulled away from him. He opens his eyes and he looked confused, I place my hand on his cheek, staring into his eyes. I loved him with all my heart but we both knew we couldn't be together. By that love, I felt sadness in my eyes but not as big as his. He slowly stroke my cheek, lovingly and I touch his hand as he lean in to try and kiss me again and so did I but I stop again.

"No! I said no!" I push him away from me!

"What? What's the matter? I know that you care about me. And don't say no because I felt it"

"Stop talking stupidities, Blue. Leave me alone"

"What's the matter? We're alone and you're acting like if someone is watching us" he cried and it made her nervous "What are you afraid of, huh?"

"Nothing! I'm not afraid of anything"

"I care about you, Red. And a lot. You're the only girl that I have ever loved in my life"

"Leave me alone, please"

"No"

"Is just that..."

"What?" He ask, whispering

"I... I don't believe you" as he leans again to kiss me and I was about to kiss him back, I stop "And Ihave to go now, let me go" I whisper and began to leave.

He pulls me back in his arms "No, no, you are not going anywhere"

"I said let me go!" I push him back again and ran back into my Red garden

"I don't know what I did wrong but I am not lying to you!"

He yelled to her as she slammed the door and she disappeared into the Red garden, disappointing Gnomeo and she left him all alone in the alley but he felt so in love with her that he stayed in front of the gate door, hoping and waiting she would come back out but she never did or that's what he thought...

**Well, what do u guys think of the 1****st**** chapter? Quite a shocker, isn't it? This was also kind of a special gift for my special friend, JBABE! Girl, if ur readying this, know that I kept my promise to make u happy and less bored and I hope that u r having a good time and I miss u and I wish u come back soon! LUV YA! ;)**

**Anyways, I have to go now, tomorrow it's my first day of school and I will be starting off as a SENIOUR! WISH ME LUCK! I will need! But I won't forget u guys and will be back with the next chapter!**

**SEE YA LATER. ALLIGATORS!***

**-TPATFan16***


	2. Was I Sick Or In Love?

**Here we are in chapter 2 already? What u people must really love my stories a lot to review them so fast. So, for this chapter it'll be from Jules POV and what she is going through. This outta be interesting, huh?**

**Oh and BTW, before we move on to the story, I would like to dedicate this chapter to a very special and amazing friend I have and she is TMNTLover2! THIS IS FOR U, GIRL! This is kinda of little gift for u for that SUPER SWEET!* chapter u made for me in ur new story, I LUVED IT LIKE CRAZY! Besides that, I will always love ur COOL stories even the none-G+J* ones, like the Rise of the Guardians one, which great job on it! Anyways, this is just for u and I hope u get ur response from Elton John soon, LUV YA, PAL!* ;D**

**Well, on with the story... **

**2. Was I Sick Or In Love?**

**(Inside the Red Garden)**

_Juliet's POV_

I rest myself against the gate door and I felt he was back there and it made my heart run fast. I place my hand on the door and I felt his on the other side. Then I looked through a little hole and he was there, he notice me and he smiled at me and blew me a kiss which made frustrated me and I hit the door with fore but it didn't hurt me. I was so mad right now! He was so annoying and so cute at the same time that made me angry and blushes at the same time. UGH! I felt like I wanted to strangle him but also I wanted to kiss him at the same time too. I don't know if I hate him or do I love him, but whichever it was, it was tearing me apart! This was too much for me; I was in love with a man that I'm supposed to hate him. It killed me by the thought and the feeling. I was lost in thought as I look up at the sky, with so many mixed emotions, hate, love, anger, happiness, and many other that I have never experienced before. I loved him more than my own life and I couldn't hate him. Why does something seem so wrong but it felt so right?

I continue walking back to my pedestal. Huh, funny, this was the first time I ever wanted to go back here. Maybe I was sick or something, yep I think I am, lovesick real bad. I was lost in space and didn't notice anything around me until I hear Nanette's voice, calling me.

"Hey, if it isn't the Red princess of this garden!" she cries while hopping toward me

God, I hate when my Dad, Tybalt and the rest of the Reds call me that or refer to me as that. It just makes me so angry that make me what to hurt them, and then they will see if I'm a princess. I roll my eyes at her comment "I told you to never call me that, Nanette!

But she doesn't care and laughs "So, where have you been, kid?" Nanette asked as I made my way back to the grotto. I didn't want anyone to know, especially not Nanette because she will be all over-dramatic when she hears any little secret I have. I sat down on the grass and started to tear it out, still lost in my thoughts. One guy that I only met a 1 hour ago made me feel like this. Nanette hop over to me and quickly noticed the smile I can't get of my face. "Oh! I know that face. It's when something happen a while ago and you don't wanna talk about it" she says, giving me a detective look.

I scoff nervously "Hum. Is it that obvious?"

"Ok, who is he?" she asks, looking at me if she was a detective. And a very good one.

**Oh no! She caught me!** She knows that it involves a boy but what she doesn't know is that it's someone who I could never be with or never see again. It broke my heart knowing that. But that doesn't mean Nanette should know about that. So, I had to pretend that nothing happened between me and him.

"Who's who?" I said fast, nervously

But I couldn't fool her that easily "Oh, don't play so innocent with me, kid. You and I both know that you can't keep a secret. So, tell me, how's the guy?"

"What makes you think it's a guy?"

"Because it's written all over your face!" she wiggles her finger over my face, noticing my rosy cheeks.

Oh no! I couldn't hide it anymore. It was pretty obvious for anybody to notice. Other than my rosy cheeks, I also had this loving smile that I can't wipe off my face. I just wanted to shout it to the world "Ok, fine, it is a guy"

Then she starts hopping up and down, excited "Ooh! I knew it, I knew it, I knew it! Juliet has a boyfriend! JULIET HAS A BOYFRIEND!"

But not shout it like that that everyone can hear me. I ran to her and shush her mouth, feeling a bit embarrassed. My Dad would literally kill me if he found out I was in love with someone who is from the garden that he hates with his life.

"Shh! Would you keep it down, Nanette! All what's left is that you scream it through a bullhorn!" I exaggerated but then she took it seriously.

"I could but I left it back in the shed" she teased

"Nanette! This is serious! I'm in trouble here!" I panicked.

"Oh, calm down, kid. As long is a nice Red gentelgnome that your Dad would happily accept, then you have nothing to worry about, right?"

Juliet stays silent, knowing that I wasn't in love with a boring Red but with a dashing, handsome Blue, and what's worse is that he's the leader's son. I know I should hate him for who he is but there was something about him that made me forget all my hate and was being replaced by a warm and nice feeling, growing in my heart. I was still daydreaming about him with those sparkling sapphire eyes and that whitening smile of his, and how he hold me in those big strong arms of his, I felt so safe and warm in his embrace. But I was interrupted when I heard Nanette's voice snap me out of it.

"Right?" she interrupted, wanting an answer but I still wouldn't say. "Juliet, please tell me he's a Red" she said concern.

I started looking around, not wanting to answer her question, so I made a distraction "Oh, would you look at my mum's tulips, they look redder than ever..." I tried to change the subject while looking at my mother's red tulips across the garden.

"Oh, no, don't try to change the subject and tell me the truth, Juliet"

She was right. I couldn't hide it from her anymore. So, I took a deep breath, getting ready to tell her the truth. There was no way I could hide it for a long time, I just hope it didn't go to 2 very specific guys I know that wouldn't be happy to hear about my news, but at least tell Nanette about it or she'll never leave me alone.

"Oh, I know I can never hide anything from you maybe that's because you were my only friend in the world and that's why I'm gonna tell you. But you have to swear to me that you will NOT tell ANYONE!"

"Ok, I'm all ears if I had any and I swear but tell me anyway, kid"

"Ok, here's the thing... I think I may be in love with a dreadful Blue"

I give her a nervous grin and her eyes get big like beach balls and she stays silent for a moment. "Nanette? Are you breathing?" I pass/wave my hand over her eyes to see if she was blinking or breathing but she wouldn't even move. Maybe this was a bad idea telling her this; maybe it was too much for her too understood. I was about to walk away from her until she sprays almost a gallon of water in my face and she starts laughing like crazy!

"Ha, ha, ha! Oh, that's a good joke, kid. Now tell me that real secret" she waits for me to answer again but when she notices the nervous grin on my face, knowing that I was telling the truth. "Oh no, no, no, no, you're kidding, right? Tell me you're kidding?" she shakes me "Quit... shaking... me!" I yell as she continues to shake me.

"I wish I was" I said, upset

"You're in love with a Blue?!"

"Yes! No! I mean, I don't know?! It's killing me! And the weird thing is that I don't even know his name or who he is" I mutter.

"So, you love someone you don't even know? And how do you know you love him?"

"By being so close to him. By looking at him in his eyes, his beautiful, soulful eyes..." I was starting spacing out again, forgetting the entire world around me.

"Jules? Jules?" Nanette snaps her fingers in my face but I was still daydreaming of him. Then finally I snap back to reality and I get really angry. But not just angry**, I GET FURIOUS!** I don't know if it was because of meeting him or by him flirting with me but it made me furious, furious enough to strangle him with my own hands!

"**UGH!** I'm going to kill him! I'm going to kill him when I see him! Because he's an unconscious reckless! How dare he flirt with me when he knew somebody could have seen us out there together! If Tybalt of my Dad ever found him, he would probably be worst than dead, Nanette. And what's worse is that I can't stop thinking about him! I have no idea where he is and all I want is to clear things out with him and tell him that we could never see eachother again because it's too dangerous for him and for me, that he needs to forget what happen between us like I will"

After finally getting all of my anger toward him and I sat down on the grass again, thinking that maybe he's not what I think he is. Maybe under that cold heart that was probably filled with hate and disgust, there was maybe a spark of love and passion and I could feel the same way for him.

I sigh, sadly "Oh, who am I kidding? I can't do that, I miss him already and I'm going to go insane if I don't see him again, I swear" I groan, devastated.

Nanette was looking at me with a confused glare "Wait, wait, hold on a moment, hot stuff. You're going to kill him? Do you hate him or are you dying for him? Because I don't get it" she says confused.

I was a bit confused too "Well, it's kinda a little bit of both, Nanette! Because I know how Gnomeo is, a flirt who likes to sneak around places where he shouldn't be but there's something about him that makes me weak on my knees for him" I said as my heart melts.

"It's normal to have feelings for a guy at first, Jules" she says

But I wasn't sure about that "No, isn't not Nanette. There is nothing normal about falling in love with guy who's future is to hate me back and wanting to plan revenge plans against my family! Can you imagine me going out there after him?" I huff.

Nanette smiles "Well, to tell you the truth... I think you can do that and much more for him. I have never seen you so pending for anyone" she clears out but I still frown. Then Nanette sits down next to me "I think he changed my friend and I don't how when or how but calm down, nothing's going to happen to your Blue, by what you told me, he sounds like he knows what he's doing with care"

"I know, I know but I fear that something could happen to him by my fault. Like if my Dad of Tybalt catches him out there and worse with me and I will lose him forever" I frown and sigh.

"Maybe it's best if I leave you alone so you can cool your head" she gives me a smile as she pats my head, playfully. After Nanette finally left me alone, there wasn't even a second that I couldn't stop thinking of Gnomeo and it was really getting on my last nerve! I tried looking around the garden or staring at the sky to try to get my mind of things from earlier but I JUST COULDN'T! He locked up in my mind and in my heart and **I... COULDN'T... GET... HIM... OUT!**

"**UH!** Why do I keep thinking about him?! I'm supposed to hate him but instead every second that I'm away from him, I love him more and more" I said as I wrap my arms around myself.

The sky was still filled with stars maybe it was because I was feeling the most beautiful emotion there is. Gnomeo, that dashing blue gnome from next door in the Blue garden. After he left, I couldn't stop thinking about him, his eyes, his smile, even the scratch on his right eyebrow got me mesmerize by him. Nobody notices my happy grin, I'm glad because I can be alone to think of my new loving feelings. I sat on the stairs of my pedestal and I stare at the sparkling sky. I can imagine what love is but I don't know how it feels. That the world stops when tickles my skin. They say it's so soft, sweet and flows like honey. How long will it last? Or is it not for everyone? Why does it hide from me? Where is it? I want to love and give you everything without thinking. I want my heart to swap its place with someone special which I hope it's him. I want to wake up, I want to find love, and I want to fall in love with him. I can only imagine, I know how you feel. I'll let him kiss me as it bares my soul and let my feet go barefoot. His arms to be my shelter in the cold of December. And in summer days to be together and see the sun rise. Like I said before... I want to wake up, I want to find love, and I want to fall in love with him.

Sunken I was, drowned in solitude. My heart was crying of a total emptiness. I tried everything, even looking for him everywhere, he could be my necessity. Sad and desolated, I could support it no more. Desperate, it was impossible to be. I tried everything, even looking for him everywhere, he could be my necessity. I raise my face up and… you arrived and everything changed. You arrived, the hope came back. You arrived, I returned to be born. For a long time I wanted to find the solution. To that great emptiness that took place in my interior. I tried all of it, anywhere I looked for to you. He could be my necessity. I raise my face up and… then he arrived, everything changed. You arrived, the hope came back. When he arrived, I feel like I reborn.

I hold up my red rose and started speaking from my heart like if I was actually talking to him in person...

"Oh, why can't you leave my head, Gnomeo? And what were you doing out there in the first place? And why were you following me? I just want to forget this whole thing ever happened but I can't! You have no idea how much it hurts me to think that I can't see you again anymore. I know that you and I can't be together but I feel like I need to be with you or I will die. I wonder what you thought of me... if I'm a disappointment to you or do hate me as much as I wish I could hate you. I mean, I wanna hate you but I can't and I don't know why!? Maybe it's because I can't say those 3 little words that I never thought I would say again. I love you, Gnomeo. I love you with more than my own life. This feeling was killing me; I felt anger, frustration, sadness, confusion as I hit the pavement with my fist, trying to find a way to get him out of my head!

"But you could never know that because we're apart by this stupid feud and I can only tell you in my dreams. And now that you're out there or next door, and I'm in here, alone, I feel like I need to express these feelings that are killing me in the inside. The biggest feeling that any girl would feel for any man. And even thought you may hate me too, nobody will replace my love for you, not even you because nobody is that horrible in the inside, you most have feelings for me too and I don't care if they're good or bad, as long as you know that I love you is enough for me to undrown myself. And it's killing me to be away from you, feeling like I'm dying inside. And even though I could never have you, I will never stop loving you, what I want more in this world to be yours forever"

I sigh afterwards and I looked at my rose with anger and threw it to the other side as I looked at the Red fence, trying to see if I could see my love through the other side, in that Blue garden next door. I sigh, knowing that what I was feeling was crazy and killing me inside.

"I wish I could tell you how much I love you with my life and soul" I whisper.

It was getting late, almost midnight and I was tired after my mission and the unexpected encounter and I need some sleep. I went behind my pedestal where I had my own little bed to rest my head for a moment and try to clear things out. I changed into one of my cute red nightgowns with short sleeves with a rope over it but as I got into bed, I took it off and turn down the lights that illuminated my grotto. I let out a yawn and tucked right into bed. I just hope I don't start dreaming of him as I started to fall asleep. A few minutes later, suddenly, I see a shadow coming toward me; I open my eyes, looking around as I grab a trowel I use for a weapon to defend myself. I get up from bed and slowly walk a few steps forward to see where that sound was coming from. I hold my weapon up high in cautious to protect myself.

"Who's there?! Dad, is that you?" I called but no answer.

Suddenly, I see a shadow coming; it was getting bigger as it walks toward me. By the size of it, I had a pretty good idea who it might be. "Tybalt, is that you, you cheating rat!?" I called in anger while holding my weapon, ready to attack. But soon my eyes widen in shock when I see who it was! It was who it was the gnome who I feared and loved with all my heart!

Gnomeo walks up to me "No, it's me" he says calmly

I gasp as I put down my weapon "Gnomeo? What are you doing here?! I ask, slightly mad

"I came to see you?" He says sweetly. That voice made me melt and weak on my knees. _(Sigh...)_

A part of me was glad to see him again but another part was angry that he was here where he could get caught at any moment "How dare you?! Get out of my sight right now!" I demanded, gesturing him to leave.

But he walks closer to me "I can't. I told you, I can't get you out of my head. You're driving me crazy" he pulls me in his arms and I get scared, trembling and shaking in fear.

I push him away from me "If you don't go right now I'm gonna scream"

He pulls me back in his arms, feeling his warm muscles again "No, no, no. I don't believe you, your eyes tell me the opposite and your body, your lips..." he leans closer to my face as he closes his eyes and I felt mine about to close completely too. His breath was soft as it touches my face so I stop resisting and I let him continue talking.

Then he speaks again "Tell me you don't feel the same thing for me" he kisses my cheek and then moves down to my neck and starts kissing it as he puts his hands on my shoulders. Suddenly, I felt him slowly taking off my nightgown with my rope, I felt cold and scared but even though I wanted him to stop, I felt like I wanted him to continue. I felt chills go down my body as he touches my body and stroking me with his strong hands.

"Please... please, don't do this to me" I whisper as he continues to kiss my neck. I still had my eyes closed but I was shaking in place. I tried to push him away but he tightens his grip on me, making me shake.

"Tell me that you don't want me to make you mine" he whispers seductively in my ear

Yes, yes, YES! I wanted to be his, the only girl in his life, without caring I was a Red and he was a Blue, I don't care about that anymore. I slowly wrap my arms around his neck, giving up my love for him "Yes, Gnomeo. I wanna be yours..." I lean in closer to kiss his sweet lips until...

**I soon woke up!**

I gasp very fast while looking around. I was in my bed and not even an hour has passed, everything seemed normal. The Reds in the entire garden were naturally doing their regular jobs or sleeping. I rub my eyes and sigh in disbelief. **WOW!** That was a strange dream! Of him! Why with him?! This is exactly what I was afraid that would happen! Then I look toward the fence again, trying if I can get a glimpse of him and tell him these words I feel right now. Look at me, late at night when the entire garden is sleeping. I stay up and think of you and I wish on the nearest star in the bright sky, while somewhere and wherever you are thinking of me too. Cause I'm dreaming of you tonight till tomorrow, I'll be holding you tight and there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be than here in my room dreaming about you and me. Wonder if you ever see me, and I wonder if you know I'm there if you looked in my eyes, would you see what's inside? Would you even care? I just wanna hold you close but so far, all I have are dreams of you so I wait for the day, and the courage to say how much I love you. My love, I can't stop dreaming of you, or stop thinking of you, I really can't stop dreaming. Oh, how much I need you, my love how much I miss you. And I still can't believe that you came up to me and said I love you... I love you too. Now I'm dreaming with you tonight till tomorrow and for all of my life and there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be than here in my room dreaming with you endlessly.

I huff as I threw my head back onto my pillow, I look up at the sky and wonder to myself "Was I sick or just in love?"

**OMG! That was intense and shocking, wasn't it?! My eyes are wide like golf balls too when I wrote this. What about u guys? Anyways, I hope u liked it because I luv u guys enough to do this for u, my loyal readers and friends! ;)**

**This was for u guys, especially my good and amazing friends, JBABE & TNMTLover2! LUV U GUYS! U R always so supporting and good to me, that's why this chapter was especially for u guys! AND I WILL ALWAYS LUV UR AMAZING STORIES! TTYL! ;D**

**NOS VEMOS! LOS KIEROS!***


	3. Need You Now

**Hey, pretty people! I know I'm late but I have a good reason. 2 words, SCHOOL... WORK! IT WAS TORTURE! So I sneak away (Which is not the first time I sneak away from school) to come hang with u guys and give u guys a new chapter. I HOPE U LIKE IT! Especially u, JBABE! I TOLD U I NEVER LET U DOWN! ;D**

**U GUYS ENJOY TOO! ;)**

_**3. Need You Now***_

_Juliet's POV_

That dream was so strange and was giving me a large headache. I went to the pond to splash some water on my face and to get a drink to try to wash all that angst by these emotions that were killing me. I don't know if it's a good or bad thing but I want to stop and get rid of them. I love him so much that I want him to love me back. But when he pops into one of my dreams, I feel like it´s a strange sign. It seem l will be like playing with fire and if I don´t stop, I´m gonna get burn. I sit up straight as I feel the wind breezing in my ears, then I hear his name in head like an echo and it makes me nervous a bit. I feel like I´m going to die if I don´t see if smile again, and if I can´t be with him, the sadness will haunt me for the rest of my life. By just loving him, fills me with love, makes feel so free and wanting to fly. My heart is rotate with swirls by all the excitement. I want him to love me back as much I love him with all my soul, that´s how much I love him.

Then I pick up my rose again as I was still in my bed and held it against my chest and began o speak as I was really speaking to him. After that dream of him, now I know my real feelings for him...

I ask for your kisses for your ungrateful smile, for your beautiful caresses. You're my joy. I ask that you won't fail me that you'll never leave and that you'll never forget. it's me who loves you, it's me who awaits you, it's me who cries for you, it's me who longs for you, every minute and every hour. I'm dying to kiss you, to sleep in your mouth. I'm dying to tell you the world is wrong. Very wrong about us. I ask for your absence that makes me miss you and that makes me dream of you, whenever I need you most. I ask every morning, that you'll wake up by my side, tangled in my bed. Oh, I need you so badly. Because it's me who awaits you, it's me who cries for you, it's me who longs for you every minute and every hour. I'm dying to kiss you, to sleep in your mouth. I'm dying to tell you. Our worlds are wrong about us. Very wrong"

I was still in a daydream until I hear a sweet velvet voice that made me come back to reality.

"_I feel the same way" the voice said_

I turn my head around as I stood up on my feet, pulling off the blankets off me while putting on my rope over my shoulders. I thought that voice was coming from my head but it sounded too real. Then I pull out a trowel and walked toward where the noise was coming from and it was from the bushes near my pedestal. I had a few ideas of who could it be which made me angry...

"**TYBALT, IS THAT YOU, IDIOT!"**

It sounded like it was coming from the bushes. I stood and walked toward them. I separate the leave, raising my trowel up getting ready to strike but I stop as my mouth opens and I see a Blue gnome behind them, it was Gnomeo!

"No, don't! It's just me" he greets me warmly

"_Oh no, not again. Please, tell me this is another dream" I groan to myself._

He walks toward me "Put the trowel down because I'm not going to hurt you" he says calmly.

"_But not as much as I'm going to hurt you by coming in here" I thought in my head._

"Gnomeo? What are you doing here?"

"I don't know. I don't know why I'm even here, I'm not like this. I felt like I wanted to see you again and tell you something" He says swiftly.

"Well, don't ever do it again. You have to get out of here!" I gesture him to go but he refused.

"You're kicking me out? I just got here. And what would be the point of that if I'm gonna spend the entire night thinking of you?!"

"Yeah but I don't want you getting caught by my Dad"

"Then he's gonna have to find me because I am not leaving without telling you how I feel"

"Tell me what?"

"Tell you that I love you"

I gasp "You what?"

"That I love you, Red"

"How can you love me if you don't even know me?"

"Like I said before, that doesn't really matter to me. The only thing I think about is your kisses and those sweet red lips of yours"

"I'm not really sure how to tell you how feel about you but I really want to but I can´t"

After speaking from my heart my feelings, he places his hand on the side of my face and leans in to kiss me but I stop him because I was still a little confused. Suddenly, I heard a very romantic song, playing on the radio in the shed. I was mad because this couldn't be the best time to play romantic music in my situation. I cross my arms while walking away from him a little but he walks toward me.

"Wanna dance?" he asks, holding his hand for me.

I thought for it a while as I look back at him with a puzzled look. I didn't know if I should accept his hand until I finally did. He puts his other hand on my waist and he started gliding me across the pavement, moving to rhythm of the music and the melodious voices of the singers. He pulled me close to his body and it made me nervous, trembling in place but I just let him continue as I stare at him, into those loving azul eyes of his.

_Need You Now by Lady Antebellum_

_..._

"_Picture perfect memories  
Scattered all around the floor  
Reaching for the phone 'cause  
I can't fight it anymore"_

"_And I wonder if I  
Ever cross your mind  
For me it happens all the time"_

"_It's a quarter after one  
I'm all alone  
And I need you now  
Said I wouldn't call  
But I've lost all control  
And I need you now"_

"_And I don't know how  
I can do without  
I just need you now"_

"_Another shot of whiskey  
Can't stop looking at the door  
Wishing you'd come sweeping  
In the way you did before"_

"_And I wonder if I  
Ever cross your mind  
For me it happens all the time"_

"_It's a quarter after one  
I'm a little drunk  
And I need you now  
Said I wouldn't call  
But I've lost all control  
And I need you now"_

"_And I don't know how  
I can do without  
I just need you now"_

"_Whoa, whoa  
Guess I'd rather hurt  
Than feel nothing at all"_

"_It's a quarter after one  
I'm all alone  
And I need you now  
And I said I wouldn't call  
But I'm a little drunk  
And I need you now"_

"_And I don't know how  
I can do without  
I just need you now  
I just need you now"_

"_Oh baby, I need you now"_

_..._

When the song finally ended, I was still upset and confused by my feelings for him. He lean in closer to my face to kiss me, I close my eyes to kiss him too but I stop. I took his hands off my waist but he still held me in his arms.

He put his finger under my chin, making me look at him in the eyes again "You know, the best part of this night was meeting you"

"If I'm honest to you, I'm not so sure if I believe you" I frown as I walk away from him

"Wait, don't go. I still don't know your name" he grabs my hand

I stop and look back at him "My name's Juliet, by the way" I say sweetly

And he smiles at me by that "Juliet. It's beautiful, just like you" and it made me blush

Not denying my feelings anymore, I let him kiss me again. And it was like the first time, I felt something magical, just lost in his kiss and in his eyes. He was like any other gnome I have ever met before, he was unique and there was something about him that made me weak on my knees. As he wrapped his arms around me, I shake a little because I was still a little nervous but I went with it and wrap my arms around his neck and we were about to kiss until I heard the voice of the last person I wanted to see right now...

"_**JULIET!"**_

"Oh no. My Dad! You have to hide!" I cried.

I let go of his embrace and he ran toward the bush and I place some leaves over him, so my Dad or my cousin wouldn't see the color of they hate and the color I loved. I ran back to my grotto and saw them walking toward me but I felt nervous, knowing that I was hiding something they would want to destroy which would kill me if they find him.

"Juliet, who were you talking to?"

"Nobody, Dad. I was talking with myself" I said nervously

"I swear I thought I heard another person here" he said, looking at me suspiciously.

"But as you can see that, I'm alone. Thanks for checking up on me and good night" I kiss his cheek and pushed them both away.

But Tybalt didn't believe me "Careful, uncle. She's always hiding something, like the little sneaky rat she is"

"I'm not hiding anything, Tybalt"

"Oh yeah, what were you doing this whole time?"

"That's none of your beeswax, fatso"

"Hey, watch it, you sneaky little witch!"

"Alright, enough, you two. Can you 2 get along for just 1 night?" My Dad yelled.

I cross my arms "He started it" I huff.

"I don't care who started it. You 2 are family and always fighting. Now you 2 are gonna have to learn to get along or I will both punish you" he yelled in anger.

"Yes, uncle" Tybalt said

"Fine Dad" I roll my eyes.

"Alright, now, let's go Tybalt" My Dad puffs up his chest and stomp away.

But Tybalt stayed behind to detect me "Whatever it is, I will find out what you're hiding, Juliet"

"Yeah, good luck with that, Tybalt" I smirk evilly, knowing that he's not smarter than me.

"**BRAT!"**

"**MORON!"**

UGH! I just hate when Tybalt sticks his nose into my business and how he is always picking on me. He and I have never gone along; since we were kids he has always been so mean to me and everyone when my Dad wasn't looking. We always had brutal fight and arguments that end up even worse. Tybalt was the only family member that me and my Dad had but there were times like now that make me want to strangle him. Then Gnomeo came back out of the bushes and he noticed my angry smirk but at least seeing his made me feel a bit better. He was a bit surprised by what just happened.

"You saw?" I said, a bit disappointed.

"So, Lord Redbrick is your father and Tybalt is..."

"Yep, my cousin"

"I never knew Tybalt had a cousin, especially one who is very beautiful"

"We never get along. We have a complicated relationship since we were kids" I huff. But he had a way to make me feel better, he kissed my cheek a bunch of times until he kissed me lips but I push him away "You should go"

But he refused "I can't. And even if I what's the point of that if I'm gonna keep thinking about you all day and night"

"You don't know me, Gnomeo. You don't know what I go through every day. So, let's just leave things the way they are between us" I said, heartbroken.

"Alright, ok, you win. Without questioning it and without the past"

"Look, stop. Please stop it and let me go"

"No! Listen to me, don't you understand? My whole life I have been free, without worries. I was even a nitwit with girls and I never believed in that word called love" he cried, slightly mad.

"Love?" I asked, surprised.

"Yes" he nods

"And why do you mention that word to me?"

"I don't know! Maybe is because now I'm not embarrassed, don't you get it? I always had control over my life until you came along" he looks at me with those eyes and I get weak on my knees "I'm crazy for you, Juliet. And I can't help myself anymore on doing this" he grabs both of my cheeks and kisses me sweetly and I stupidly kiss him back the same way until I realize what's he's doing and I pushed him off me in an angry way.

"You know that this is crazy" I said

"I know but what do you think?"

"I can't forget the fact that you're a Blue"

"Me neither, that you're a Red" he frowns

"I want to hate you" I say, slightly angry

"Me too"

I look down in disappointment "But I can't"

He stops "Me neither" and walks back to me "Don't you see? That our parents and this feud are the reason why we can't be together? I don't care that you're a Red, and if I don't care if I have to get down on my knees and prove my love and feeling for you, Juliet. In fact, I'll do it right now" he got down on his knees and kissed both of my hands, sweetly.

I smile at him "That won't be necessary, Gnomeo"

"So that means you believe me?" he ask as he stood back up, smiling

I nodded and we lean in and kissed, passionately. But then I pulled away but didn't stop smiling at him. It made me sad that he had to go but it would make me even more desperate if my Dad or my cousin would come back and see him here with me.

"You need to go" I whisper, slightly upset.

"Can I see you again tomorrow?" He says, sweetly

"Yes. But where we should we go?"I ask, looking around, making sure nobody saw or hear us.

"Don't worry, I have the perfect place" he winks at me but I get a little confused by that.

With a smile, he kissed me on more time and we held hands for as long as we could until we let go but didn't stop staring into eachother's eyes. Now I knew how much I really loved him because he felt the same way and it was obvious that I had to return those same feelings to him. I also knew that this was insane on what I gotten myself into and it could end very badly if anyone finds out. But I was much to in love to think about the consequences. As long as I keep this a secret, nothing could go wrong. Or so I thought...

**Ok, first of all. I LUV that song and the band. I always thought this song was perfect for them and I wish to put it in another chapter I have, NO SPOILERS! **

**Anyways, Juliet is really stubborn, right? Why can't see that Gnomeo really loves her? Let's see what happens in the next chapter? All I can say that it will be romantic and musical and shocking too! Let's say there is somebody snooping around in their business. :O**

**UNTIL NEXT TIME! LUV YA GUYS!***

**-TPATFan16 aka Nahir or Mickey* (That's how my friends call me)**


	4. So Close, So Far

**Hey, baby people (Hahaha that was funny!) I'm back with the next chapter that I'm very surprised that we're at chapter 4 already, you guys must really like my stories to make me update this fast, and you have no idea how much that makes me happy and I love you guys by that!**

**Anyways, for this chapter I put in one of my ALL TIME favourite Disney songs from one of the most MAGICAL Disney movies of all time. Plus, a scene inspired from the movie which I love so much and I always picture the scene and the song perfect for them! ***

**ENJOY!* ;D**

**4. So Close**

**(Night-time, in Blue garden)**

_Gnomeo's POV_

I looked at myself in the mirror, checking for any flaws. I was wearing an elegant black tuxedo, with black boots, a black neck tie, and I was shinning after a long shower. I looked very sharp and good-looking. Wow, to think that this one girl has got me feeling these kinds of emotions that could make me so good inside. To be honest, I swore that I would never fall in love and every time I almost did, I escaped. I swore that I will never suffer again. My beating heart left me with no love. I have to believe, I have to fight. Because I knew that one day it will come. And getting to know this girl... Has been the greatest and most risky thing I ever done in my life. I knew that she was the only one that really has and is in my heart. And feel that passion and if her body becomes into my sign. If the destiny is here to rescue us to love again. I thought that I will never love again that nobody will ever change my life. I have to believe, I have to fight for her. To protect her and love her for the rest of my life. But I was still a little surprised that it had to be her but I didn't care anymore. Because I knew one day it will come. And tonight, I was going to take my girl to heaven and make this the best night of her life and mine.

I did the finishing touches by grabbing a blue rose that I picked out earlier and planning on give it to her and I was ready to go until I saw my best mate and cousin, coming in the shed and finding me all dressed up. I needed to come up with a good excuse.

"Well, someone looks spiffy tonight" he smirks, noticing how good I looked, observing me from hat to toe.

"Why do you say that?" I ask, nervously.

"Because it's Saturday night, and you're wearing a tuxedo, care to tell me why?"

"What? Can a guy try on something nice for once?"

"Uh-huh. Who's the girl?"

**UH-OH!** This is bad. He is so close of finding out the truth but I needed a good excuse. I always knew that Benny liked to stick his nose in my business but this time, I'm not letting him.

"Girl? What girl?" I asked nervous

"Well, You're wearing a tux, you have a blue rose, and..." he pauses, leans closer to me and sniffs. "You're wearing cologne. So, this only means one thing and it involves a girl" he smelled the scent of the cologne that I'm wearing.

Technically, I thought it would attract Juliet more to me but I guess it attract somebody else and not in the best way. He kept looking at me like if I was in court section or like a detective.

"What? I can't look nice for our friend's Willy's wedding? And you told me you're not going, right?

"Yeah, I can't go. Your mum wants me to stay and do some extra work around here, especially try and fix the lawnmower. But tell Willy, that I will see him tomorrow"

"Sure thing, mate"

"Have fun, bring me back a slice of cake!" he called to me

"Sure thing!" I closed the door of the shed behind me and I sigh "Whoa, that was close" I sigh in relief.

I had to be more careful from now on because Benny always knew if I was hiding something, he found me suspicious but I'm not gonna let the stop me from seeing my girl. I was planning on taking her to my friend Willy's wedding that was down the street, by the way he was a green gnome and we were good friends and he knew about the feud but I didn't care if I walk in with a Red. I sneak through the garden by hiding behind some bushes so my mum or nobody would find me. I made it to the gate door and made it to the alley and walked toward the Red gate. It was one minute til' 8:00pm, she must be on her way down to the gate. As I waited I gusted my bow tie and pulled out that blue rose from my pocket. And I also pulled out a breath spray to keep my breath fresh and just in case I get lucky in kissing her again, **(A/N: hint, wink ;)**

Suddenly, the gate door finally open and I smile but it soon disappeared when I saw her walking out in a gorgeous Blue dress, it really figurate her body and was showing her shoulders **(A/N: Think of Princess Tiana's blue dress. I LOVE that princess A LOT and that movie EVEN MORE!)** And she had her brown hair down, I thought she was beautiful with short hair but I guess I was wrong when I saw her long hair. She was glowing like a shinning jewel, like a sparkling diamond. By seeing her beauty, I completely forgot that she was a Red and our rivalry.

"Wow, you look beautiful" I gasped in awe, nearly drooling.

She blushed "I wanted to try a different color" She said with that shinning smile I love so much.

"How did you change color?" I ask, curious.

"Oh, my friend, Nanette found a can of blue paint and this dress and turns me into this" she said, fixing her dress a little.

I stayed silent for a moment because I knew of what can she was talking about. I didn't doubt it was the same can me and Benny used for our revenge attack plan against Tybalt in his little twerps. I didn't want her to know that so I just ignore what she said about the can and just focused on the important thing, making this night the best of her nights and so will mine.

I walk closer to her and placed my hand on her cheek while looking deep into her shinning esmerald eyes. "Well, she did an amazing job because you never looked more beautiful"

"Thanks, you look amazingly handsome" she said with smile while looking into my eyes.

"You ready to go?" I asked

"Where are we going?" she asks

I pull her in my arms "To the stars" I whisper in her ear and kiss her cheek

She place her arm under my arm and she smile at me as we walk down the alley and down the street. There was set my Blue lawnmower, I fixed it after that incident in the race with the rat of Tybalt. I fixed it before Benny or anyone noticed, I fixed it just for her, to take in her style. What question is if she would be ok to ride a mower?

"Nice mower"

"You like it?"

"Yeah, its way better than my cousin's, which always creeps me out. Plus, this one has more power and acceleration"

"But it only goes at least 30 mph"

"Not if you change the speed limit by pushing this button" she gets down on her knees and reaches under the mower and presses a stranger little black button and the mower starts to make noise that sounded so powerful, I have never seen the mower like this before.

"There" she dis-dusted her hands, without caring she could get dirty. I knew she wasn't the kind of girl that cared about getting dirty with things like this, I admire that about her.

"I never seen that button before and I have been driving this mower my entire life!" I smirk, checking under the mower, seeing the button.

"You learn something new every day" she smiles

"How'd you know that was there?" I asked, curious.

Then she frowns "Um... its best you don't know" she looked away from me and it worry me.

"No, tell me" I put my hand on her shoulder but she turn away from me.

"You'll laugh"

"I promise I won't"

"Really?"

"I gave you my word, Juliet" I held my hand up, promising.

"Well, my mum taught me when I was younger. She used to love racing mowers, especially at full speed. I admire her by that. But my Dad never let me near one, he said it so too dangerous but I secretly learned them even after my mum died in a mower accident when I was 9"

Then I frown, remembering that that was the same way my father died. "I know how you feel. My Dad died when I was that age too"

"I'm sorry"

"It's fine. Being with you makes me feel a lot better" I kiss her and she kisses me back. "So, shall we go?"

"Of course but... I want to drive"

"You?"

"What? Can't a girl drive a mower?"

"No, no, it's just that you're the first girl that ever wanted to drive a mower"

"I hope not to be the last because girls are just as tough as guys" she smirks

"You have many talents, Red" I said, smirking back.

"Talents that you wouldn't imagine, Blue Boy" she hops on the mower and holds out her hand for me "So should we get going?" she pulls me up and with her might and confidence, she pulls the cords and stared driving off down the pavement.

And we soon made it to a very big house, almost like a mansion. I knock on the gate door and I handed the invitation and they let us in. The backyard was enormous with a beautiful garden; it was the perfect place for a wedding and an after party. I said hi to all the guests and my friend Willy and introduce Juliet to all of them and they seem all friendly to her. The wedding was amazingly beautiful, by seeing my friend Willy so happy with his bride, I thought and wonder what it would be for me to marry the girl I love, I turn to Juliet who was sitting next to me, I slip me hand into hers and she smiled at me.

The rest of the wedding was amazing; me and Juliet danced to the party music, songs like "_22 by Taylor Swift", "Best Song Ever" by One Direction. _And having a great time with the most amazing girl I ever met. Soon the DJ started playing a slow song and this gave me a chance to woo my girl and make her love me even more. She light up a smile when she realizes what song was playing.

"Oh, I love this song" she squealed

I stood up and held her hand to her "Wanna dance?

"I'd love to"

She accepted my hand and I lead for to the center of dance floor, while we walk, I notice that she was looking at me in awe, all silent as I was lost in her gaze. We slowly took the first steps and started dancing slowly across the pavement; still staring into eachother's eyes, in silent like if she was froze and breathless just by looking at me.

"So Close" by Jon McLaughlin

"_You're in my arms, and all the world is calm  
The music playing on, for only two...  
So close, together  
And when I'm with you  
So close, to feeling alive..."  
_

I held her close in my arms, not taking my eyes off hers and then she rests her head on my shoulder, as I softly started singing the song in her ear. Her arms were around my neck and I felt her shake, so I just held her close, wrapping my arms around her waist.

...

"_As life goes by,  
Romantic dreams must die  
So I bid my goodbye,  
And never knew..  
So close, was waiting  
Waiting here with you  
And __now, __forever, I know  
All that I wanted,  
Was to hold you, so close...  
So close, to reaching  
That famous happy end, and  
Almost, believing,  
This one's not pretend, and  
Now you're, beside me  
And look how far we've come..  
So far, we are...so close..."  
_

_Juliet's POV_

He pulled me closer into his arms, and he spins me around across the dance floor. We smiled at eachother as he picked me up, bride style, nuzzling our faces together and I place my hand on his cheek. I love him with all my heart; he was so different from any other guy I have ever met. After spending my entire life hating the Blues, I never imagine I could fall in love with one and one that is amazing and handsome as him. I felt like the luckiest girl in the world because I had the most wonderful man in my life. As the song soon slows down, he puts me back down and I wrap my arms around his neck and he wraps his arms around my waist again. He places his hand on my cheeks and leans in to kiss me, I was about to kiss him too but something held me back and I stopped.

"_Oh how could I face, the faceless days?  
If I should lose you now...  
We're...so close,  
To reaching, that famous happy end, and  
Almost, believing, this one's not pretend, and  
Let's go on dreaming, for we know we are..."  
_

I pulled away from him when I remember who he is, just like on the first night we met. He opens his eyes and notice that I was preventing myself from kissing him. He also saw the sadness in my eyes, he put his hand on my cheek and I held it in mine.

"What's wrong, love"

"No, please don't call me that"

"I can't because that what you are. My love" he whispers and it made my heart melt and tears come out my eyes. I was so confused right now.

"No, I can't be because I love you and it's too much for me" I turn away to leave but he pulls me back.

"No, please don't do this. I love you too, Juliet" he whispers, upset but I was heartbroken right now.

"I... I..." I was so close to telling him I love him, but something got over me and I panic "I have to go. I´m sorry"

I was still in his arms and he wouldn't let him go. I took his hands off my waist and started walking away from him. But he pulled me back; I look at him in awe as he stroke my cheek, lovingly. He tried one more time to kiss me but I stop him again. I look away from him, avoiding looking him in the eyes

"I'm sorry, Gnomeo" I said with a tear in my eye and I release myself from his embrace again.

"_So close...  
So close...  
And still so far..."_

As the same time as the music played its last verse, I let go of his hand and started walking away from him. I stop for a moment and let out a depressed sigh/exhale, I didn´t look back at him. The feeling of leaving him like that was too much for me; it hurt me in the depths of my heart. As I hold my dress up, running, I tried to hold back the tears but they started running down my cheeks, my heart was breaking by the pain. I wrap my arms around me as I continue to walk away from the party. I wanted to be alone and think about all this and clear my head and try to do understand my new feelings toward my enemy who was now my one true love. I loved him and I didn't doubt that he loved me back but we are forbidden to be together, maybe this was just too dangerous and risky and I should end this with him... forever.

**Well, that's all, folks! What did you guys think? Will Jules finally accept her love and feelings for Gnomeo or will she keep pushing him away? Well, find out in the next chapter that will get even things for interesting, that I promise you! (PLEASE, DON'T DOUBT! HAVE I EVER FAILED U GUYS?! PLEASE SAY NO) **

**Anyways, I like to point one thing out, when she says "I was so close..." I thought it was ironic by the song, don't you think? The song played "So Close" and she was close to him, get it? (Yeah, u do)**

**So, I'll see you guys in the next chapter. I can feel the tension! ;D**

**-TPATFan16* aka Mickey* ;)**


	5. Two Worlds Collide

**What's Up, my loyal readers?! I'm so happy that this story has many readers and reviews already, I LUV U GUYS FOR THAT! Especially my BFF's JBABE, dicaprihoe & love345! U GUYS R THE BEST! THIS IS FOR U GUYS!**

**And for that here's another chapter... ENJOY! ;D**

**5. Two World Collide**

_Juliet's POV (For A Moment)_

As I walked alone in the cold night, I was lost in thought, looking up at the sky, filling with stars. I was so confused on what just happened between me and him. I walked farther away from the party, I need to clear my head and figure out why I was so confused and why do I have all of these emotions that were mixed up and wouldn't let me think and I felt my head was going to explode and give me a headache. I sat down on the cold pavement, fixing my dress and wiping off my tears.

Without her knowing, Benny started following her to see who she really was because if she was really a Blue, how come he has never seen her before? And how come Gnomeo never told him about her? This was all too strange for him.

He continues to observe her as she spoke again through her tears.

"I'm so confused right now. I'm not worthy of him. He deserves someone better, someone how is the same color as him, and I'm not that girl"

I got back up on my feet and walked a little fountain and saw my reflection in the water, I saw that girl that was in the color of Blue and I realized that this wasn't me. I dip my hands into the water and I washed off the Blue paint of my hat, showing off the bloody Red hat I always had. I took another good look at myself and I frown again because not even in Red I was myself. If I wasn't Red and if I wasn't Blue? Than what color am I? More importantly, who am I really? Maybe a girl who deserves to be free? Or a girl who feel in love with her enemy. I felt like I was a different person or there was 2 of me, I needed to undrown myself from all these emotions and feelings! And what better way to do that, then by a song from the heart.

_Juliet:_

"_Two Worlds Collide" by Demi Lovato_

"_She was given the world  
So much that she couldn't see  
And she needed someone  
To show her who she could be  
And she tried to survive  
Wearing her heart on her sleeve  
But I needed you to believe"_

"You had

_your__ dreams, I had mine  
You had your fears, I was fine  
Showed me what I couldn't find  
When two different worlds collide"_

"La di da di da"

"She was scared of it all  
Watching from far away  
She was given a role  
Never knew just when to

_play__  
And she tried to survive  
Living a life on her own  
Always afraid of the throne  
But you've given me strength to find hope"_

"You had your dreams, I have mine  
You had your fears, I was fine  
Showed me what I couldn't find  
When two different worlds collide"

"She was scared  
Unprepared  
Lost in the dark  
Falling apart  
I can survive  
With you by my side  
We're gonna be alright  
(We're gonna be alright)  
This is what happens when two worlds collide"

"You had your dreams, I have mine  
You had your fears, I was fine  
Showed me what I couldn't find  
When two different worlds collide  
La di da di da"

"You had your dreams, I have mine  
(You had your dreams, I have mine)  
You had your fears, I was fine  
Showed me what I couldn't find  
When two different worlds collide  
When two different worlds collide"

Sitting on my knees in from of the fountain, I sigh afterwards as I looked myself in the water again, with a frown on my face. Suddenly, I saw Gnomeo's reflection and it startle me a little. I turn around and he had his arms crossed at me and he notice my hat was Red again but that didn't surprise him. He had a disappointing looks on his face and I didn't blame him, he has every right at me. I turn my head around to not look at him in the eyes anymore.

"You heard everything I said, right?" I asked him, looking away from him.

He nods with a frown "I knew it. I knew I wasn't wrong. My instings weren't wrong" he said with a sad tone. He walks toward her and turns me around but I still wouldn't look at him in the eyes.

"Forgive me, Gnomeo" I said with tears in her eyes. "You must be mad at me, right?"

"Should I?"

Overhearing their conversation, Benny light up a smile on his face, thinking that Gnomeo was going to go something to that Red and make her pay for tricking him. He stayed low and continues to watch but if his cousin needed help, he would come out and help him with that Red tramp he was with.

"You're having second thoughts, aren't you?" Gnomeo asked.

Juliet steps away from him, rubbing her shoulders "After a long thinking, I understood that I can't live without you, Gnomeo because I love you far too much to stay away from you" she places her hand on his cheek and smiles.

"_**What did she say?" Benny thought in his mind, shock.**_

Then he hears his cousin's voice, hoping that he would put that Red in her place.

"I knew you weren't gonna leave me because you are my love, my life, my girl" Gnomeo said, kneeling down and holding her hands and kisses them.

"_**WHAT DID HE SAY?!" Benny freaked out.**_

"Forgive me, Gnomeo. Forgive me for not listening to my heart in the first place. Forgive me, the hate blinded me, it paralyzes me, it wanted to keep me away from you but my love for you was much more stronger than any hate. Because I saw those blue eyes and I was dying of love for you" I said sweetly as I stroke the side of his face "Since the day we met, never, I never stopped loving you, not even for a second. Forgive me. What do I have to do for you to forgive me?

"Nothing. Nothing, you don't have to do anything, my love. Nothing"

We lean closer and kissed with love and passion as our arms wrap eachother's bodies. I rest my head on his chest, feeling his arms trapping me in his embrace. Now that I finally confessed my love for him, I felt so relieved and now I knew he felt the same way about me. He was the love of my life, forever and maybe even more. I broke apart to speak again and he notices something was bothering me.

"What's the matter, Juliet?" he asks, soothing my back.

"Gnomeo, my mind is telling me to stay away from you. But my heart and my body are begging me to go after you"

"What's the point of hiding in the dark if I can't be with you all the time?

"It was painful. I couldn't stand it, I swear"

"I know. I know because I felt the same thing and I'm still feeling it but much worst"

"I also felt so scared. I felt like I was dying"

"Yes, my love. I know this is going too hard but we have to keep going forward"

"How do we do that?

"Well, since we're at a wedding, it gave me a brilliant idea"

"What do you have in mind?"

"It all depends to you" he kneels down and holds my hand, I gasp because I knew what he was doing and I dream of him doing this but I never expected him to do this so soon.

"Juliet Redbrick... will you marry me?"

"_**Redbrick? She's Lord Redbrick's daughter!" Benny thought in his mind, freaking out**_

I started crying again but this time in happiness. And without a doubt, I said...

"Yes! Yes, Gnomeo Blueberry! A thousand times yes!

I jump into his arms and he spins me around as he chuckled in happiness. All my doubts and worries all vanished when he declare his love for me

With his mouth open in shock, Benny from his hiding place, he watched the couple happy and kissing which to him it was disgusting. He knew thought his cousin would have mercy for even one Red. "This has to be a trap by the Reds. To trick my cousin with this little tramp" he said to himself. "Ok, this is too much. Lady B has to know about this" Benny ran out the gate, heading toward back to the Blue garden, to tell Lady Blueberry about her son and maybe tell Lord Redbrick about his daughter. This couldn't be happening! What was Gnomeo thinking?! They had to know about what their children were doing.

**WHOA! This is a shocker! Do u think Benny Big Mouth will blow their secret? If he does, I will smash into little pieces. Sorry, JBABE, I know he's your favourite but I mean it! **

**See you guys in the next chapter which I am SUPER EXCITED for you guys to see! It's going to be unexpected and shocking (but in a good way)**

**-TPATFan16* aka Mickey* ;D**


	6. How Can I Explain To You?

**6.** **"How Do I Explain To You?"**

**BTW, the title is my favourite song in my new favourite soap opera called (My Dear Handyman" or "Husband For Rent") It's the most romantic song between the main heroine, Griselda (The handyman or handywoman) and Reinaldo (The kind, charming and handsome prince charming) I always get excited whenever the song pops up and plays for them. And I thought it would be perfect and romantic for our gnome couple. In fact, this chapter is based on one of the chapter of the soap where Gris and Rey are together, it's one of my favourites. I watch it all the time and can't get enough of it!**

**And WOW! I put a lot of songs in my stories but I don't care! They're all songs that I love or I think they're perfect for our favourite gnome couple. Like this one for example (in my opinion)**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoy the scene as much as I enjoy writing it and love the soap and the couples (BOTH!) and this song!**

_Juliet's POV_

Tonight was a perfect night. I felt like the luckiest girl in the world because I had the perfect man in my life. He was handsome, charming, kind, funny; he was everything any girl would want in a guy. He was like a prince from those wonderful fairytales. But the question I was asking myself was I his princess? He already told me that he loved me and that he wishes to marry me but I still had a few doubts in my head about him of choosing him but I don't doubt my love for him.

"I had a great time, Gnomeo" she squeals in joy, blushing.

"Maybe we could do something again tomorrow?" he asks, holding my hand.

Then I frown "I don't know, by now my Dad must have noticed that I've been gone all night. And he'll probably punish me by locking me up again, but it was all worth it" I smiled, without caring that what I said might be true.

"I promise you that I will find a way to see you everyday"

"I wish I could promise the same thing"

"You don't have to. I know that why those stealthy ninja skills of yours, you can do anything"

"It's not that simple when you're wearing a dress everyday but I'm going to try... for you" I place my hands on his cheeks, smiling.

"I know you are because I know you love me as much as love you" he smiles, lovingly.

"How? You only met me 2 days ago?"

"But I feel like I have known you for a long time, my Red"

"Jules. You can call me Jules if you want" I said

"I love it" he kisses me, sweetly

"I have to go now" I said, slightly sad.

"Same time tomorrow?" he asks

"We'll see" I shrug

"What's that suppose to mean?" he asks, raising his eye brow at me.

"Oh nothing" I laugh and he laugh too

"Oh, before you go. I wanted to give you this" Gnomeo pulls out from his back pocket, a gorgeous blue rose that was sparkling by the shinny raindrops. Lost out of words, Juliet smiles warmly as she smells it, it smelled even better than her usual Red rose.

"What's this?" she said as she takes it "It's beautiful"

"Just a little something to show you how much I love you, my Red" he kisses my cheek.

"I love you too. But now I feel bad that I don't have anything to give you" she frowns a little.

"Nah, as long as you feel that same way about me than I'm fine with it"

"Well then you're very lucky because I feel the same way or maybe even more than you for me"

"Is that so?" he asks, a bit surprised.

"Would I be here if I didn't" I said, making him smile.

After Gnomeo walked me home to the Red gate and said gave him a goodbye bye kiss before I went inside, I felt like I was in heaven, resting myself against the door. My cheeks were blushing in Red by every word that my Blue love said to me. I smile down at the Blue rose in my hand; I sniffed it and sigh in delight. I walked to my grotto as I continue smiling but an intruder came from behind me to destroy my happiness.

"Well, well. Look what we have here?" Tybalt said

Juliet huffs, irritated "What do you want, Tybalt"

"Why so smiley, cousin?" Tybalt notices my happy grin.

"That's any of your business"

"And why are you wearing such a fancy dress? And Blue?" he then get furious at me as I back away from him, scared a little. I held the blue rose behind me tight in my hands but he soon noticed it by me acting suspicious. But he notices and makes me nervous.

"What are you hiding behind your back?"

"Nothing" I said, hiding the Blue rose behind my back.

But he didn't believe me. He grabbed me by my shoulders and turned me around as I struggled to prevent him from seeing the rose but unfortunately he yanked it from my hands. He gets surprised as Juliet started to shake, nervously and in fear.

"What's this, Jules? Where did you get this?" he asks but Juliet stays silent and she doesn't say a word. "I'll ask you one more time, Juliet. WHERE DID YOU GET THIS?!"

Then Juliet snaps in anger "IT'S MINE, TYBALT! I found it in the alley!"

"Why were you in the alley?!" he asks, furious.

"Not that it's any of your business but if you must know, I found it in the alley as I came back from a party at a friend's house that's down the block. NOW GIVE IT BACK!" I tried to snatch it from him but I failed.

"So that explains the fancy Blue dress. But why did you picked that color since we all hate it" he points at my Blue dress.

"Maybe you do but I don't have to hate the same things as you and my Dad do" I snap.

"So, what you're saying is that you like those filthy Blue rats?!"

"I NEVER SAID THAT! AND THE ONLY FILTHY RAT HERE IS YOU!"

"Oh, you're going to eat those words, you little shrimp. Because I am so telling on you!"

"Do whatever you want, Tybalt but it's my life and I am not afraid of you!"

"Life? What life? The only thing you do around here is to show that little hypocrite face of yours" "And as for this piece of rubbish..." He started ripping and tearing up the rose in pieces.

"Tybalt, no!" I cried as she tried to snatch the rose from him but it was too late.

He threw what was left of the rose to the ground "That's for you get for defying me, Juliet. And know that it will give me joy to tell your Dad that you left the garden" he chuckled evilly as he walked away.

Burning with tears, Juliet got down on her knees and held what was left of the rose in her hands and then got furious "I HATE YOU! I hate you all!" I burst into tears.

I picked up the torn up rose that was ripped into pieces, I held it by its stem but it snap in half and the pedals were falling off. I pick up what was left off it and I went to hide it behind my pedestal, where I had my bed and a few belongings and now this messed up rose was the only reminder of the only thing that gives me happiness and love in my heart but now that my annoying and cruel cousin showed up and destroyed my happiness, I felt like I wanted to cry. So, I got out of my sparkling Blue dress and change into my usual Red dress. I sat down on my bed and held the Blue rose to my heart, tearing up.

But suddenly, I heard the aggressive voice of my father. "JULIET!"

"Oh, just what I need" I groan in annoyance. I didn't have the time to hear the stupidities of my father right now. So I hid the remains of my Blue rose behind my bed and sneak by him and ran out the Red garden, not caring if my Dad finds me gone. I was out in the abandon garden and decided to walk around. I looked around, seeing the full moon and bright stars in the sky. Then I started hearing cruel voices in my head that made me want to cry.

"_Delicate. Red princess. Little witch. Red & Blue, it can never be"_

Just be hearing those horrible insults, my heart sank like a stone. Why would I have those cruel insults in my head? Even though it would kill me to admit it but they were right, they all see me as those things that I'm not. And worst of all, that last thought was also truth, my relationship and affair with a Blue was far too impossible to keep up. I took off my hat and let down my hair as I felt a few tears go down my cheeks. But I didn't care, I wasn't gonna let those negative though ruin my happiness right now.

Then I got a desire to take a quick bath in the pond. Since I met Gnomeo, we left it clean and the water looked clearer. So I started taking off my clothes, first I untied and took off my corset, then my skirt, then my shoes, then my shirt and finally my bra and knickers. I threw my clothes aside, leaving them in a big pile on the ground. I took a deep breath and I jumped in. The water splashed as it made waves as I swam back up to the surface. The water came up to my shoulders and I swam a little bit further as the water now went up to the neck. It felt really nice and relaxing going for a swim, I don't remember the last time I went swimming because I never did. Sometimes I would get wet but with clothes on but never without clothes in my garden, that would have been very embarrassing that everyone would see me like this. The moonlight was shinning on like if it was a lighthouse, the air was fresh but since I wet, it was starting to get a little cold but I didn't mind. I just continue washing the dirt and sweat off my body and thought of my happiness that was only known by one name and one color... Gnomeo Blueberry.

**(Back In The Blue Garden)**

_Gnomeo's POV_

I was in the best mood any guy could feel when he was in love with a perfect girl like Juliet. I was walking back into my garden after I said goodbye to my beautiful Red. I sat down on my windmill with my legs crossed and my arms behind my back and started looking at the stars that were still as beautiful as the eyes and smile of my Red. As I started taking off my boots and my socks, I hear a very romantic song on the radio that I keep with me in case I wanted to listen to some music. The lyrics of the song were describing perfectly how I was feeling right now...

"_**How Can I Explain To You?" by Carlos Garcia**_

_**...**_

"_**How do I explain to you that I love you?**_

_**I'm not very good with the verses **_

_**But my heart wants to talk to you..."**_

As the song and the music continue to play, I then realized something. I was missing my bow tie! It must have loosen up and fell off my neck. I looked around my spot but I couldn't find it. I got up on my feet and decided to retrace me steps, I followed the same path I came back but this time I went back out. I opened the gate but made sure that my mum or nobody sees me. I made it into the alley again and looked around the dirt and dusty ground until I finally found my bow tie, very close to the Red gate. I picked it up and put it back into my pocket. I was about to go back into my garden until I was very small footprints in the ground coming from the Red gate. I followed the footprints with my eyes and saw that they continue going inside the abandon garden. And me being me, I decided to follow them and find out who made those footprints and who was in here? I walked around the garden, going under tall grass and leaves and not to mention I was still in my tuxedo. I continue to follow the prints until I made it to the end of them and they lead to the pond. I looked around the area and I was a bit confused because nobody was here. Then I turn to my right and saw a pile of clothes, next to my feet which confused me even more.

Suddenly, I saw the water in the pond, splashing as a head rose up to the surface. I saw that it was a girl with her back turn at me so I couldn't see her face. I gasp in awe and smiled as I watched her take a bath. She had the most beautiful body I have ever seen, the water rose up to her waist as she passed her hands around her back and her hips. She had long brown hair that reached to her back. My eyes couldn't look away from her; she had a perfect body with smooth curves and a perfect figure, like if she was mermaid or goddess.

Then I got down on my knees in front of the pile of clothes that must be hers. I pick up her hat and I noticed something very familiar, it was Red and stained with bits of Blue paint on it which was a bit odd. As I held the hat in my hand, I look down at the rest of her clothes which also looked familiar. That's when it hit me! I look back at her because now I know who that mysterious and beautiful girl was...

"Juliet?" I ask in disbelief.

Then I started hearing the song I was listening to earlier but louder and with more lyrics and more romantic music...

_**(Song Plays)**_

"_**Because I... have never felt anything like this"**_

"_**Because you... are my dream come true..!"**_

As the music played louder in the background, Juliet passed her hands over her waist and long chocolate hair back, she stretch her arms wide as she passed her hands back and forth in the water, making little circles and little splashes. She still wouldn't show her face; she went deeper into the water as she closed her eyes, feeling relaxed but unaware that she was being watched and less from the man she loves. I continue to stare at her, getting lost in a trance by her beauty and her beautiful curves.

"That body belongs to the girl of the red hat?" I asked myself in disbelief while I continue to admire her beautiful body.

_**(Song Continues...)**_

"_**Yes. My dream come true!"**_

"_**I want to talk to you..."**_

Suddenly, by hearing his voice, Juliet slowly turns around and sees him! She gasps in shock and tries to cover herself by going back into the water as it went up to her neck again. But she didn't it was him cause the light of the moon was blinding her from seeing his face, all she could see was the figure of a man, who was just standing there as they just kept silent while staring at eachother in awe and surprise.

"OH NO! Go away! Please, GO AWAY!" She yelled as she covers herself with her hands and the water.

Gnomeo stood back on his feet and turn around and started to leave like she told him too but he recorded that body in his mind as he left. As soon as he was out her sight, Juliet felt that after this awkward encounter, she thought that maybe it was time for her to get out of the pond before anybody else sees her. As she swam back to the shore/edge, she looked around to make sure that mysterious figure or nobody wasn't around. She got out and quickly put back on her clothes. She sat down on the ground to put on her shoes but mumble in anger by who was that mysterious and obtrusive subject?

"Who could have been that nosy snitch?" she said in anger and annoyance as she put on her shoes.

"Oh well, at least he was respectful and left when you asked him too, no Juliet? Or could have been a bad vision?" she wonder, irritated as she grabs her hat but doesn't put it on by her hair still being wet. "Oh, Juliet. You must be out of your mind!" she groans to herself.

She walks out the abandon garden and back to her garden while thinking and trying to figure out who was that strange fellow? And has been there the whole time watching her? Oh, what a crazy day this has been. All that she needed was a long rest and to clear out everything. She just hopes that Gnomeo never finds out about the strange figure that was watching her. She lay down on her bed, without knowing that it was him the whole time as sleep took her away, hoping that she dreams of him.

**THAT'S THE END... OF THIS CHAPTER!**

**MAN, DO I LOVE THAT SONG! AND THAT SOPA OPERA! AND THIS MOVIE! AND THESE COUPLES! AND ALL U OF YOU! Whew, I need to breathe now... :o**

**Anyways, I hope you guys like this because I had fun and excited writing this for you guys! I'll be back with the next one where things will get very dramatic! ;D**

**PS. JBABE, I know I already said this twice but I'll say it one more time to WISH U GOOD LUCK IN UR RACE! I CHEER FOR U TO WIN & DO UR BEST & BECOME VICTORIUOS! BUENA SUERTE! LUV YA! ;D**

**SEE U GUYS IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!***

**-TPATFan16* aka Mickey* ;) **


End file.
